El cruce de dos mundos
by guillegr93
Summary: bueno,este fanfic es crossover de las dos franquicias favoritas:digimon y power rangers,aunque hare muchas referencias a su contraparte y version original japonesa:super sentai,espero que les guste
1. Capitulo 1: El Fire ShogunZord

Ranger Digielegido desconocido:maldicion no puedo usar a agumon,plan B. NINJA RANGER POWER YA!

El joven con pelo corto,de media estatura cambio su ropa al decir esa frase,ahora vestia la ropa de un ninja cuyo color es rojo.

Empieza el combate contra los pajarraacos que lo habian atacado,como el chico tenia conocimientos de artes marciales se le hizo sencillo,pero cuando el monstruo a cargo del ataque aparecio..

Ranger digielegido desconocido:bien era hora de algo mas ! ,saca el aparato que contenia una moneda. RED RANGER POWER!

Se habia convertido en un Power Ranger,El Red Mighty Morphin Ranger Ninja

Red Ranger:Te vencere

Enemigo:Tu solo,sin los otros Rangers,eres pan comido.

Red Ranger:Ya veremos.

Se pone a combatir,primero usando solo los pies con patadas de taekwondo,pero luego usa los puños,como se le dificulto saca su espada,luego de un largo combate lo vence.

Pero para la desgracia crece y empieza a atacar a los edificios..

Red Ranger:Maldiciooon no debo permitir que ataque los edificios.. INVOCO RED SHOGUN ZORD POWER YA! REDSHOGUNZORD ACTIVADO!

El combate se reanudo,pero ahora estaba en apuros el redshogunzord.

Red Ranger:Maldicioooon,y ahora que hago

Voz:usa el poder del fuego que tienes

Red Ranger:el poder del fuego..te refieres al digispirit del fuego

Voz:Usalo,di invoco al espiritu del fuego.

Red Ranger:INVOCO AL ESPIRITU LEGENDARIO DEL FUEGO YA!

Un objeto aparece,parecia un celular,se llama D-Scanner,que este libera una fuerza que potencia el poder del RedShogunZord,su apariencia no cambio mucho,solo que podia volar y tenia unas pinzas/misiles.

Red Ranger:Bien ahora conoceras la furia del FIRE SHOGUNZORD!

La batalla parece que no tendra un fin cercano.


	2. Capitulo 2: El Lobo y el Caballero

El Fire Shogun Zord manejado por el Mighty Morphin Red Ranger,se ponia en posicion de combate,dispuesto a reanudar la batalla,el enemigo ataca con la espada que tiene,pero se encuentra con que el ataque fue bloqueado por las pinzas que tiene el Zord,gracias a los digispirits del fuego.  
Red Ranger a la vez que el Zord:MISILES DE FUEGO!  
Esto,a su enemigo lo daña mucho,debido a la cercania que tenia,pero aun asi no lo vencio.  
Enemigo:No me venceras tan facil,patetico ranger.  
Ranger:...  
En ese momento se empieza a formar una gran esfera de fuego  
Red Ranger:ahora veremos quien es el patetico. ESTALLIDO SOLAR!  
Esa gran bola de fuego,carboniza y no deja nada del de eso,el Red Ranger,sale de su zord,y cuando toca el piso su transformacion habia terminado,el ranger,era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años,llamado Guillermo,entonces usa su comunicador.  
Guillermo:Comandante,sufri un ataque pero ya lo vencí,hay algo mas que deba hacer?sigue mi autorizacion para los morpher  
Comandante:Si hasta que veamos que no es necesario, y ya puedes volver a tu actividad normal,  
Guillermo:entendido señor,cambio y fuera.  
Habiendo hablado con su superior,se fue a juntarse con uno de sus mejores amigos,que tambien es un digielegido,el compañero digimon es veemon que es llamado tambien juntaron antes de tener su actvidad habitual de los sabados.  
Guillermo,que lo saluda:Nicoo,todo en orden?  
El otro elegido,de pelo un poco mas largo que el,de estatura similar,se llama Nicolas Pereyra.  
Nicolas:Guillee,si bien,a que hora hay que estar en el grupo?  
Guillermo:14:30/14:40 masomenos,son recien 13:45,tenemos tiempo,la proxima tenemos que ir a comer y vamos directo,solo espero que no pase nada que nos demore...  
Nicolas y Guillermo se van caminando para el grupo,cuando de repente,habiendo hecho dos cuadras.  
Guillermo:Nico,te brilla la campera,fijate que es.  
Nicolas,saca lo que hay en la campera y ve tres pelotas de vidrio,en su interior habia en cada cristal,un animal distinto,un lobo,un lagarto y un pez martillo.  
Veemon/Zero:nico,que es eso?  
Agumon:no puedo creerlo  
Nicolas:son..los cristales animales del Lunar Wolf Ranger.  
Guillermo:significa,que te eligieron,es un honor. -Saca su cristal,que contenia un leon- Hace 8 años aproximadamente,me nombraron Ranger,fui lider,y cuando vencimos al Amo Org,dejamos los poderes,pero hace poco me lo dieron de nuevo,junto con otras cosas de mi pasado ranger,que no es poco,que hayas sido elegido,significa que algo malo esta pasando o va a pasar.  
Villano:Exacto,los vencere humanos,rindanse.  
Guillermo y Nicolas:NUNCA!  
Se inicia un combate entre los sirvientes del enemigo,llamados cyclobots y los dos elegidos rangers

Guillermo:necesitaremos ayuda, RELOAD AGUMON! DRACMON!

Nicolas:bien,reload, ZERO!

EL combate se desata,los cyclobots,creyeron que seria sencillo,pero los 3 digimons en su etapa rookie,le estaban pegando on toda la furia,ya que los 3 habian sido entrenados por su camaradas,el dominio hasta donde ellos saben,del taekwondo,ya que ellos practican dicha arte marcial

Luego de vencer a los cyclobots,el monstruo,que era un robot,los ataca con su laser,hiriendo a todos,tanto digimons como humano. Es ahi,cuando los 3 cristales de Nicolas brillan alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Nicolas,formando el morpher del Ranger Lobo.

Guillermo:oh si,ahora vamos a pelear enserio.

Nicolas:hagamoslo

Veemon,Agumon y Dracmon:nosotros tambien queremos pelear!

Agumon Warpdigivolve a..WARGREYMON!

Dracmon Warpdigivolve a..PIEDMON!

Veemon Warpdigivolve a..ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!

Guillermo:listo nico?

Nicolas:LISTO!

Guillermo y Nicolas:ACCESO!

Ahora ellos tenian un traje,rojo con un leon en el caso de guillermo, plateado y un lobo en el caso de nicolas,en el pecho.  
Red Wild Force Ranger/Guillermo:RED LION!

Lunar Wolf Ranger/Nicolas:LUNAR WOLF!

GUARDIANES DE LA TIERRA RUGAN JUNTOS!POWER RANGERS FUERZA SALVAJE!

Red Wild Force/Guillermo:Nico,te cubro la espalda,vos y Zero deben terminar el tema este.

Lunar Wolf Ranger/Nicolas:Vamos Zero!

Zero/Ulforce Veedramon:OKAY!

Se inicia un combate,4 veces Guillermo,Wargreymon y Piedmon salvaron a Nicolas de la derrota,Zero en cambio,no tuvo problemas porque es rapido,muy rapido.

Nicolas/Lunar Wolf Ranger:ZERO! TERMINEMOS CON ESTO! BILLAR LASER!

UlforceVeedramon:IMPLUSO DRAGON X!

Creyeron vencerlo,pero crecio en tu tamaño.

Guillermo/Red Wild Force Ranger:ya sabes que hacer.

Nicolas/Lunar Wolf Ranger:Lunar cue!WILD ZORDS DESCIENDAN! WILD ZORD COMBINENSE! PREDAZORD DESPIERTA!

El predazord,usa su arma,para atacar al robot rival,luego de varios golpes,lo daño,pero no alcanza para vencerlo definitivamente.

Nicolas/Lunar Wolf Ranger,que hace un movimiento de manos:terminare con esto OLA DEPREDADOR!

Del Predazord,en el pecho,sale la boca del lagarto una fuerte onda destructiva laser,similar al mega rugido del Wild Force acaba con el rival.

Guillermo/Red Wild Force ranger,Wargreymon,Piedmon y Zero:LO HIZO! BIEN HECHO!

Nicolas/Lunar Wolf Ranger:GANAMOS! SIIII!

Nicolas y Guillermo:PODER FUERA! chicos regresen al xros loader.

Guillermo,que usa el comunicador:Comandante,obtuvimos un nuevo ranger,y hemos ganado.

Comandante:bien hecho,Guillermo,se que tienen cosas para hacer,luego presentalo en la base.

Guillermo:SI señor! Cambio y fuera! nico,son las 14:15,menos mal que ya almorzamos,hay que ir al grupo.

Nicolas:Bien vayamos.

Y de esta forma,el dia ranger el nuevo lunar wolf y el ranger veterano,el nuevo y el experimientado,ha finalizado,pero esto,recien empieza.


	3. Capitulo 3: Poder Rojo

Pasaron varios dias desde Nicolas Pereyra fue elegido como el Lunar Wolf Ranger.

Se encontraban dos amigos de Guillermo,eran un chico de estatura media alta,pelirrojo,es digielegido,cuyo compañero es Megidramon. El otro chico es robusto,de pelo castaño y ojos claros,su compañero es Dorumon,este se llama Fernando Lopez y el pelirrojo,Lucas Gaubeca.

Lucas:esta todo calmo,viste?

Fernando:si,los digivices estan callados,no hay novedades.

Lucas:y si vamos de caceria?

Fernando:naaa,ni ganas,donde esta guille?Le avisaste que nos juntamos? Una vez que logro venir tranquilo...

Lucas:Colgue,ahora le digo.

Entonces le envia un mensaje de texto,luego recibe la respuesta que fue un "ya voy y con un amigo"

Ese otro amigo,de estatura similar a Guillermo,de piel blanca,ojos claros,castaño oscuro,se llama Nicolas Raggi,es un digielegido tambien,su compañero es Agumon,posee un Digivice Burst.

Nicolas Raggi:porque vamos para ese lugar?

Guillermo: porque alla esta Lucas y otro amigo.

Nicolas Raggi:ah,mira guille algo brilla en ese lugar.

Guillermo:eso me recuerda a...

Nicolas Raggi:DINOGEMAS!

Guillermo:eso parece,y creo que es la roja,pero... no tiene sentido...si yo...

Nicolas Raggi:que pasa?

Guillermo:tomala y vamos con Lucas y el otro chico,y explico todo.

Nicolas Raggi:ok,pero decime.

Luego de esto se van al punto de encuentro con Lucas y Fernando.. Mientras tanto en el punto de encuentro.

Lucas:DONDE CARAJO ESTAN!

Fernando:hey,tranquilo,che te brilla algo en la campera.

Lucas saca de la campera lo que le brilla,que resulto ser un pelota chica de vidrio,similar a la que Guillermo le mostro a Nicolas Pereyra. Justo en ese momento llegan Guillermo y Nicolas,que se asombran al verel cristal de Red Lion en manos de Lucas.

Guillermo:nicolas el es fernando.

Ellos se saludan con un apreton de manos cordial.

Guillermo:Bueno,voy a contar mi historia... no es toodo lo que me paso,pero bueno,es una parte nada mas.

Hace 10 años,fui lider de Fuerza de Tiempo,bueno.. solo era el Red Ranger,esto no viene al caso,la cuestion es que trabajamos en equipo para vencer al maldito de Ransik,costo pero ganamos ahi entregamos los poderes,paso un tiempo.. y fui llamado en ultimo termino para formar parte del equipo de Fuerza Salvaje,para combatir con los Orgs,luego de meses de lucha,ganamos y entregamos los poderes.A poco de finalizar la batalla contra los Orgs,dos compañeros y yo,entramos a la academia Wind Ninja,para entrenar mas,creyendo que no habria mas maldad..ERROR!Lothor ataco la academia,como los 3 eramos los sobrevivientes,nos eligieron una vez mas como Rangers,los Wind Rangers luchamos con el honor de un ninja,pero tuvimos rivales complicados como los Thunder Rangers,casi nos ganan,pero resultaron ser dos compañeros del colegio,una vez que ellos se unieron,la lucha continuo,pero un dia nos absorbieron los poderes,por eso,otro compañero viajo en el tiempo y obtuvo el amueto del Samurai convirtiendose en el Green Samurai la batalla fial perdimos definitvamente los poderes,aun asi los Wind Rangers enviamos a Lothor al fondo del Abismo del Mal. Pasaron varios meses en paz,pero de nuevo Buenos Aires en problemas,fue el turno de Mesogog,ahora usamos el poder de las dinogemas como la que tiene Nico,convirtiendonos en los Dino Rangers,sumanos un nuevo aliado,el Black Ranger, y luego de tenerlo de enemigo,se sumo como aliado el White Ranger,una vez mas los poderes fueron sacrificados para vencer a Mesogog. Hace un mes,me dieron para que conserve cada uno de los morphers que tuve a lo largo de mi vida,por eso me asombra que tanto Nico,Lucas tengan esos poderes,che fer creo que tenes algo en tu muñeca,es el..

Fernando:El CRONODISPOSITIVO DE FUERZA DEL TIEMPO. genial!

Esto termina por asombrar a los 4 compañeros digimon de los chicos,pero...

Zurgane: vaya vaya,cuanto tiempo sin vernos Red Ranger.

Guillermo:COMO SOBREVIVISTE AL ABISMO!

Zurgane:JA JA JA! VENCERE!

Nicolas:Intenta Ganarnos.

Lucas:creo que es la hora.

Fernando:si,usare a dorumon en su forma mega.

Guillermo:peleemos Rangers y Digimons en equipo.! RELOAD AGUMON IMPMON DRACMON! WARPSHINKA! WARGREYMON BEELZEBUMON PIEDMON!

Fernando:RELOAD DORUMON! WARPSHINKA! ALPHAMON!

Lucas:RELOAD GUILMON!WARPSHINKA! MEGIDRAMON!

Nicolas:RELOAD AGUMON! WARPSHINKA! SHINEGREYMON!

Un elegido misterioso y digimon:necesitan ayuda?

El chico era compañero de la infancia de Guillermo,su reemplazo natural en el liderazgo de equipos,portador del emblema de la amistad y compañero de Gabumon,su nombre es Laureano Rodriguez,se dan un fuerte abrazo con palmadas con Guillermo

Laureano:si vamos a pelear,que sea enserio.

Guillermo:TODOS LISTOS!

Todos:LISTOS!

A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ! FUERZA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO! ACCESO!NINJA STORM RANGER FORM! DINO TRUENO DAME EL PODER!

Laureano:RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER!

Fernando:RED TIME FORCE RANGER!

Lucas:BLAZING LION! RED WILD FORCE RANGER!Guillermo:RED WIND RANGER! PODER DEL AIRE!

Nicolas:TYRANNOPODER! RED DINO RANGER!

Todos:PODER ROJO!

Zurgane:KELZACKS FURIOSOS ATAQUEN!

Se inicia el combate,cada uno combate con 10 kelzacks con su compañero digimon,patadas,puños,giros con patadas,combinaciones de movimientos debido a sus conocimientos de artes Megidramon,que usaba su cola,los demas usaban sus armas. Mientras peleaban..

Guillermo:que bueno combatir en equipo despues de tanto tiempo,no nano?

Laureano:Si mal,esta bueno..deberiamos usar el maximo poder de todos,rangers y digimons.

WARGREYMON METAL GARURUMON DOBLE XROS! OMEGAMON!

Laureano:BATALLADOR!

Fernando:RELOAD OUYURUMON! ALPHAMON OUYURUMON! DIGIXROS! ALPHAMON OURYUKEN! BATTLE ARMOR WARRIOR!

Lucas:ANIMARIA NARROW! WILD RED WARRIOR!

Guillermo:BATALLADOR! en simultaneo... BEELZEBUMON BLAST MODE!

Nicolas:CHARGE! DIGISOUL BURST! SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE! Luego recibe dos TRIASICO! BATALLADOR DAME EL PODER!

Guillermo:cada uno combine su ataque con el de su digimon..Piedmon ..Beelzebumon preparen...apunten..

Laureano:listo guille?

Lucas:Megidramon FUEGO!

Nicolas:Shinegreymon FUEGO!

Fernando:Alphamon Ouryuken FUEGO!

Laureano y Guillermo: OMEGAMON Y DEMAS FUEGO!

Todos los ataques por etapas destruyeron al enemigo,y no le permitieron regenerarse y terminada

Todos:PODER FUERA!

Nicolas:fue muy facil,no?

Lucas y Fernando:No te hagas el canchero!

Guillermo:porque esto no me sorprende

Laureano:buena batalla.

Luego todos se quedan conversando para luego irse cada uno por su lado.


	4. Capitulo 4: Vamos Samurai

Pasaron varios dias,era un sabado a la noche,se encontraban varios chicos que se reunian en una casa,para relajarse antes de los examenes que le avesinaban. Esos jovenes se llaman:Caterina Greco,Lucas Zaracho,Hernan Guterman,Maria Rojas y Guillermo Alvarado. se habian reunido por grupos,por una cuestion de cercania,guillermo fue con hernan,mientras lucas,maria y caterina fueron por su lado,se encontraron a 3 cuadras de la casa donde se reunirian.

Hernan:no llegamos mas..

Lucas:no se que te quejas hernan,yo vengo de mas lejos que vos

Maria:lucas tiene razon

Caterina:se pueden callar Mierdas!

Se produce un silencio,pero debido a la manera que lo dijo, Guillermo se empezo a reir. Lucas le pega una patada

Caterina:ya salio el achurador

Guillermo: era necesario la...

Algo los interrumpe,eran unos..

Guillermo:mierda,Nighloks,o eso creo.

Maria:que son esas cosas?

Caterina:que asco

Lucas:hay que pelear un poco

Hernan:un poco?

Guillermo:chicos..a pelear

Y se inicio el combate,para la desgracia de los Nighloks,Lucas tenia sus borcegos,que equivale a un arma blanca por lo asesino que son, Guillermo no paraba de amagar y patearlos con fuerza,Caterina y Maria a los puños limpios,Hernan en cambio iba a puros golpes bajos.

Guillermo iba pensando que hacer con ellos.. piensa..y piensa,saca su celular y dice algo que nadie escucha,sigue peleando,recibe un brillo que ninguno de los demas chicos lo vio.

Logran sacarselos de encima a todos

Guillermo:chicos,creo que es necesario que les de esto,se que lo usaran bien,son los Samuraizer,se animan a usarlos?

Caterina:si,obvio,me animo.

Hernan:nunca crei que seria power ranger

Lucas:yo tampoco,pero no desperdicare la oportunidad

Guillermo:bien,y vos Meri?

Meri es el apodo por el que la conocen a Maria Rojas

meri:Dale dale

Guillermo les da los Samuraizer a hernan,caterina,lucas y meri.

Guillermo:La frase es vamos samurai,activen sus Samuraizer. LISTOS?!

Listos! SAMURAIZER! VAMOS SAMURAI!

Mientras gritaban los morphers guiaban a los rangers a que hagan el simbolo que los representa,convirtiendose por primera vez en los Power Rangers Samurai.

RANGERS UNIDOS! SAMURAI PARA SIEMPRE!

Guillermo/Red Samurai Ranger:chicos,usemos las espadas y combatamos al maximo,confio en ustedes chicos.

Hernan/Blue Samurai Ranger:bien,combatiremos,no chicos?

Lucas/Green Samurai Ranger:con esta arma,van a cobrar estos bichos de mierda.

Caterina/Yellow Samurai Ranger:que raro vos hablando asi

Meri/Pink Samurai Ranger:como van a correr estos eh..

El combate se reanuda,ahora ellos usan sus armas..siguen los puños patadas,golpes bajos giros,amagues y las espadas,hasta que se cansan

Guillermo/Red Samurai Ranger:usemos esto chicos,son los discos elementales.

Guillermo/Red Samurai Ranger:GOLPE CENTELLA!

Hernan/Blue Samurai Ranger:GEISER DRAGON!

Lucas/Green Samurai Ranger:REMOLINO FORESTAL!Meri/Pink Samurai Ranger:AREO!

Caterina/Yellow Samurai Ranger:GOLPE SISMICO!

Esto deja bastante debil a todos,pero para asegurar el golpe...

Lucas/Green Samurai Ranger:che,me tienen hartos estos bichos..

Hernan/Blue Samurai Ranger:ok..terminemos con esto.

Caterina/Yellow Samurai Ranger:demos los discos elementales a guille,el sabra que hacer.

Todos miran a Guillermo que habia sacado su Lanza Fuego y ataco uno por uno.

Guillermo/Red Samurai Ranger,que recibe los discos:chicos conmigo..

Samurai Rangers:CAÑON DE LOS CINCO DISCOS!

Esto destruye a todo Nighlok cercano..

PODER FUERA!

Guillermo:bien chicos,ganamos

Lucas:y cobraron estos bichos..

Caterina:y daale con los bichos lucas.

Hernan:los conservamos?

Guillermo:Si,ahora somos un equipo chicos.

Meri:esta bien,pero vamos a lo de Christian rapido,ya estoy cansada y tengo sed

Todos se rien y se van.

Esta aventura samurai esta iniciando y hay sorpresas para ellos...


	5. Capitulo 5: La llegada de los angeles

Durante la semana..en un obra en construccion..

Guillermo:Que lugar tan insolito para encontrar esto,no es asi?

Voz de Agumon y Agunimon:Si,muy insolito,pero no reconocemos estas Keys.

Guillermo:Gosei Sentai Dairanger,si la memoria no me falla,hallamos 3 juntas y es mucha suerte,solo nos faltan dos para tener todas,ya que el Kibaranger es el White Ranger de MMPR,tenemos la Red,Pink y Blue..

Agumon:claro,asi como los Alien Rangers que conocemos son los Ninja Sentai Kakuranger.

Agunimon:Exacto,sacando las keys de power rangers,encontramos estas 3 keys y la key de Akaranger,AoRanger y KiRanger,de Hitmitsu Sentai Goranger..

Guillermo:Exacto,esperen,esos no son Gormins?

Agumon:asi parece,hay que luchar!

Agumon se materializa,a la vez que Guillermo saca su Digivice y su Mobirate.

Guillermo:Agumon digievoluciona! GOKAI CHANGE!

AGUMON WARPDIGIVOLVE A...WARGREYMON!

GOOOOOOOKAAIGER! GOKAI RED!

Wargreymon:Hagamos un espectaculo!

Se inicia un brevisimo combate,ya que les resulto muy sencillo vencerlos..

Luego del combate,los poderes y evoluciones desaparecen,agumon regresa al Xros Loader.

Agumon:Guille,vamos al Galleon o que hacemos?

Guillermo:volvamos al Gokai Galleon y luego a casa,es mucho por hoy..

Se suben a una gran nave roja,como de piratas..eso era..una nave de piratas.

Llegado el Fin de Semana..

Se encontraban Nicolas Pereyra y Guillermo en el grupo al cual forman parte,ellos no saben su identidad secreta,pero todo va a cambiar ese dia.

Catalina:Bueno ya terminamos con la planificacion del hogar..

Guillermo:Cata,creo que hay que ir al izado,ya es la hora..

Dirigente 2: Guille,tiene razon,CHICOS A FORMAR!

Luego de la formacion..este grupo de jovenes se disponia a realizar un servicio a un hogar..acompañados de dos adultos,cuyos nombre son Matias y Maximiliano,los jovenes se llaman:

Catalina Juri,Gabriela Zabytko,Emilio Rodriguez,Jonatan Rodriguez,Franco Maieli,Rocio Marioni,Lourdes Alvez,Guillermo y Nicolas. se habian ido en colectivo todos..cuando estaban a 5 Cuadras del hogar...

Aparecen unos enemigos misteriosos que no se podia reconocer,estaban atacando a los peatones inocentes que estaban por el lugar..

Catalina:Que son esas cosas?

Matias:No se cata,pero habria que hacer algo..

Maximiliano:En realidad no podemos hacer nada,ustedes estan bajo nuestro cuidado y esta el seguro..

Emilio:creo que en este caso,no importa esto.

Gabriela:No debemos permitir que se haga daño a nadie

Franco: y como piensan ayudar?

Catalina:Que forro que sos Franco,no se como,pero hay que ayudar.

Guillermo:Yo se ,hace ese llamado,ya sabes a quien.

Esto deja atonitos a todos,Nicolas mientras tanto conversaba con el superior a cargo de todo lo relacionado con lo ranger/sentai,el comandante de SPD/Dekaranger,Doggie ultimo le autorizo a Nicolas,que de ese grupo salga el Tensou Sentai Goseiger/Power Rangers Megaforce.

Nicolas:Guille,dijo que si,yo me encargo de la distraccion mientras explicas.

Rocio:nico,con la mejor onda lo digo,pero no creo que puedas distraer..

Lourdes:Rochi tiene razon..

Nicolas ignora,como siempre lo que dicen ellas dos,y mira a Guillermo,este le asiente y saca su Lunar Phone.

Nicolas:ACCESO! HA! LUNAR WOLF!

Maximiliano:que carajo...

Guillermo:ok,pense que iba a esperar..pero bueno,no puede no ser el. Tomen esto chicos y chicas,son los Tensoudar/ los morphers de Tensou Sentai Goseiger o tambien llamados Power rangers Megaforce,esta no es su forma verdadera,la de las llaves, o mejor dicho,ranger Guillermo les da la Gosei Ranger Key Azul a a Emilio,Negra a Franco,Amarillo a Catalina,y la Rosa a Gabriela,la Roja se la queda el,por ahora.

Guillermo:Se animan a usar este poder?

Todos asienten incluso Franco..

Matias:no estamos llevando sorpresas el dia de hoy,primero Nico poniendose las pilas para distraer,y ahora Fiaca 1(Franco) se anima a luchar y deja de ser fiaca por el momento.

Nicolas/Lunar Wolf Ranger:Chicos..vayamos yendo que ellos se encargan,acerquemonos al Hogar,confiemos en ellos.

Maximiliano:ok,los demas vamos,los rangers,trabajen,los banco.

Catalina:ok maxi vamos a dar ,como activamos los poderes?

Guillermo:miren,hay dos que es la tensou sentai que es tensou! change goseiger! o la otra es morfosis! vamos megaforce! ustedes elijen cual tiene que aparecer la gosei card que tiene el poder y luego meterla en el tensouder

Emilio:aunque la de power rangers de a la nostalgia,preferiria que usemos la otra,estan de acuerdo?

Todos acienten en forma afirmativa.

CHANGE CARD TENSOU! CHANGE GOSEIGER!

El poder Sckick de las tempestades, GoseiRed!

El poder Sckick de la respiración, GoseiPink!

¡El poder Landick de las rocas, GoseiBlack!¡El poder Landick de los brotes, GoseiYellow!¡El poder Seaick de las aguas, GoseiBlue!

TENSOU SENTAI GOSEIGER!

El combate se /Gosei Red:usemos nuestras armas! Change card! Skick Sword!Gabriela/Gosei Pink:eem Change Card! Skick Shot!Franco:haber si Card! Landick Axe!Catalina:ok Change Card! Landick Claw!Emilio:como que soy el unico que no comparte nada. Change Card! Seaick Bowgun!Entonces combaten tanto de forma fisica como con las armas,haciendo volar en diversas oportunidades a los enemigos,pero esto no alcanza para borrar del mapa a todos,entonces..Guillermo/Gosei Red:combinemos las armas,con las Dinamic Gosei Buster! Flashing Skick Power! Raging Landick Power! Serene Seaick Power! Guillermo/Gosei Red:ahora veran... PUNISH!Y de esta manera fueron exterminados los enemigos.

Los poderes se desactivan,y se reunen con el resto del grupo.

Guillermo:bueno,chicos,primero,quieren conservar los poderes? segundo,todos deben prometer no revelar esto que paso hoy,de acuerdo?

Maximiliano:chabon,quedate tranquilo que no va salir de nadie.

Matias:claro,que copado tener rovers rangers.

Catalina:Si podemos conservarlos y ser utiles,no hay problema.

Guillermo:los otros que dicen?

Todos vuelven a asentir,como cuando aceptaron luchar.

Guillermo:bueno,entonces conservenlos,ahora..deberiamos llegar al hogar,casi es la hora..

Maximilano:bien vamos al hogar.

De esta manera,surge un nuevo equipo,el dia del surgimiento de los angeles,ha terminado.


	6. Capitulo 6: Pirata en Mexico

Guillermo:mmm faltan varias ranger keys.. sobre todo de super sentai..pajaraco,busca alguna pista para buscar.

Navi:no me digas asi Guille,naveguemos por tesoros! Es ahi cuando el pajaro robot,marron con detalles dorados luego de dar vueltas,se golpea con el techo del Gokai Galleon

Navi: la ayuda del agua sirve para aplacar el volcan,no olvides los tacos y la espada.

Dracmon,que aparece de nada:aargh odio no entender que quiere decir..

Agumon:alguien dijo tacos? *-*

Agunimon:Navi,creo que tacos se refiere a mexico..pero no entiendo el resto.

Guillermo:habra que poner rumbo a mexico,pero..que parte?

Mientras tanto en un lugar de mexico..

Elegido X:Que bueno verte por aqui,Saito

Saito: espero que mi estadia aqui no sea dificultosa,Flanderz

Estos dos chicos,son digielegidos de Mexico,uno tiene altura de 1.70,cabbello marron claro,con un veemon de copañero digimon su nombre es Saito,el otro joven, tiene un otamamon como compañero principal,luego tiene un sangloupmon,su nombre es Mario,pero lo conocen tambien como Flanderz. Saito no vive en la misma ciudad de Mario,pero justo habia ido unos dias para donde el habian salvado mexico,en diversas oportunidades,asi como Guillermo salvo en muchas oportunidades buenos aires junto a sus amigos.

Mario:bueno vayamos por cualquier lugar,tienes tu digivice por las dudas no?

Saito:Claro,nunca salgo sin el,vamos.

Guillermo:mmm...ya estamos en mexico,en el DF..pero.. no veo nada que se se refiera al volcan,la espada..

Agumon:miren esos dos en apuros..

Se ve a una pareja con digimons que combaten contra unos zangyack y estaban heridos.

Dracmon:No deberiamos ayudar?

Coronamon:no estamos aca por ayudar,vinimos por la prediccion de Navi,creo que no es aca el asunto.

Guillermo:coronamon,no nos incumbe,vamonos,sigamos recorriendo mexico.

Agunimon:esa frialdad,pocas veces te vi asi,pero tenes razon,salgamos de aca.

Goookai galleeon!

En el galleon..

Agumon:bueno en el DF no es entonces

Dracmon,viendo un mapa de mexico,probemos aca.

Coronamon:Decis que guadalajara,es el lugar?

Agumon:probemos,total no sabemos exactamente que mierda nos quiso decir Navi.

Guillermo,desde el timon:Ok,vamonos a Guadalajara!

De nuevo con Mario y Saito,en Colima.

Saito:y dime,tuviste que luchar ultimamente?

Mario:nee,estuvo todo muy tranquilo

Otamamon:lo de ahi son digimons?

Veemon:si no lo sabemos nosotros,que sabran ellos,idiota.

Mario:para que hablamos de tranquilidad..

Saito: hay que luchar,de nuevo,como en los viejos tiempos!

Veemon digivolve a..XVMON!

Otamamon digivolve a..Kidtriptonmon!

Mario:combatamos!

De nuevo en el Galleon..

Guillermo:dracmon...no era...me guardare los insultos solo por esta vez..

Coronamon:probemos con Colima.

Navi:Zangyacks en Colimaaaa!

Guillermo:significa que... VAMOS PARA COLIMA!

Mario:es muy fuerte,que se supone que son?!

Saito:subamos un nivel a esto

XVMON digivolve a...AEROVEEDRAMON!

Kidtriptonmon digivolve a..TRITONMON!

Guillermo:comanse estos malditos zangyacks!

El Galleon ataca.

Mario:que se supone que es eso? nave pirata?

Saito:asi parece,pero que pasa ahora?!

Sugormin:llego el pirata..

Entra un joven,con pelo medio corto,vestido con un saco rojo,con detalles dorados,con un agumon,coronamon y dracmon,pero el joven dispara su mario,que estaba sangrando y Saito,que tenia heridas leves reconocen al joven,quedan perplejos..

Mario y Saito:GUILLE!

Guillermo:Mario?Saito? ah carajo,que loco es el destino..esos putos vienen jodiendome la vida,no entiendo que hacen esos bichos aca.

Mario:combatamos cuerpo a cuerpo,les parece?

Guillermo:no,iremos al Galleon a curarlos,no pueden andar heridos luchando..

Sigue disparando y los 3 se van al Galleon con sus respectivos Digis

Ya en el Galleon..

Mario:se ve muy acojedor el lugar..

Saito:si,estas solo aqui?

Guillermo:Si,por el momento ando solo,aunque soy ranger y con equipo,pero uds son los primeros en ver y estar dentro del Galleon,asi que sientanse beneficiados,y este poder,no lo usado mucho.

Saito:y este cofre que es?

Mario que lo abre: son llaves,con forma de rangers? que mierda es esto?!

Guillermo:son ranger keys,tienen dos usos,uno para usar los grandes poderes de cada generacion y para convertirse en generaciones pasadas,pero si sos parte de una generacion pasada,como es mi caso,las keys se convierten en los morphers correspondientes,poor ejemplo.

Guillermo toma la ranger key de GingaRed/Galaxy Red y se convierte en su morpher.

Guillermo:Ven? bueno chicos..estos tipos con los que se enfrentaron son duros de roer,asi que me parece que ademas de combatir con los digis al maximo,usen esto,son mobirates,deben decir gokai change a la vez que meten la ranger key verde y azul,luego de transformarse,podran convertirse en el ranger que quieran,solo piensenlo y aparecera la llave correspondiente en el cinturon,que les parece? se animan?

Saito:yo quiero ser el azul de SPD,puedo?

Mario:mmm yo quiero.. ser el lunar wolf ranger.

Navi:Otra vez atacan Zangyacks

Guillermo:claro saito,ok ? digis primero,luego nosotros,bajemos!

Todos bajan.

Agumon warpdigivolve a..WARGREYMON!

Dracmon warpdigivolve a..PIEDMON!

Coronamon warpdigivolve a..APOLLOMON!

Otamamon warpdigivolve a..ENJERUTRITONMON

Sangloupmon warpdigivolve a..GRANDRACMON!

Veemon warpdigivolve a..ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!

Guillermo:LISTOS!

GOKAI CHANGE!

Gokai Red

Gokai Blue

Gokai Green

Guillermo:usen las otras keys que les di .GOKAI CHANGE!

GIIINGAMAN! GINGARED!/GALAXY RED

DEEEKARANGER! DEKABLUE!/ SPD BLUE!

GAAAAORANGER! GAOSILVER!/LUNAR WOLF RANGER!

Guillermo:Todos juntos HAGAMOS UN ESPECTACULO!

Mario:Vamos por todo Enjeru!

Saito:terminemos con esto!

Con los poderes que habian tomado los 2 mas la fuerza de sus digimons,hizo la batalla sencilla,entre la velocidad y fuerza de UlforceVeedramon,con su compañero SPD Blue,mas la furia del Red Galaxy/Ginga Red y Wargreymon y Apollomon,mas la potencia y resistencia de Mario como Lunar Wolf Ranger junto al temido Grandracmon y Enjeru.

Saito/SPD Blue:Ulforce,al ataque! MODO SWAT! SPD BLUE SWAT! ULFORCEVEEDRAMON FUTURE MODE!

Mario/Lunar Wolf:enjeru,sanloup venceremos!

Guillermo/GingaRed:Unamos los ataques,wargreymon,apollomon.. MARIO SAITO TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!

Cuando se Disponen a terminar con la amenaza Zangyack..reciben un ataque inesperado,dejandolos tirados a todos en el piso,incluso al ulforce de saito,digimon rapido..

Wargreymon:quien fue?

Enjeru:y esos tres quienes son?

Ulforce:no creo que sean saito,flanderz y guille..

Se ve a tres sujetos,uno rojo,otro azul y otro amarillo,todos hombres..

Mario:acaso..

Saito:deben ser los que aun..

Guillermo:a esto se referia Navi,ahora entiendo..

VUL EAGLE! VUL SHARK! VUL PANTHER! TAIYO SENTAI SUN VOLCAN!

Enjeru y Mario:Sentai?

Apollomon y Wargreymon:Porque la hiciste tan dificil Navi? Gracias pajarraco.

Ulforce y Saito:Si nos atacan,son considerados enemigos..VAMOS!

Guillermo:bien saito,esa actitud busco..los digis con los gormins,sugormins y resto,mario saito y yo iremos con los Sun Volcan.

La batalla se ha reanudado,para los digis,les fue muy sencillo el asunto..

TORNADO GAIA!

DRAGON IMPULSE!

FLECHAS DE APOLO!KRAKEN!

DEATH SCREAM!

ESPADAS DEL TRIUNFO!

Y eso termino con la vida de los soldados Zangyacks..Mientras tanto los Sun Volcan vs Mario,Saito y Guille..

Saito:si es como dices que son replicas..son muy dificiles

Mario:Saito,hemos luchado batallas que fueron dificiles,no podemos perder!

Guillermo:no podemos caer,NO! Luchemos con toda nuestra fuerzaaaa!

Entonces la batalla dio un giro inestperado,el excelente manejo del Lunar Cue de Mario,mas la astucia y potencia de Saito,y la gran habilidad ninja que Guillermo,intenta enseñar a sus alumnos en la Academia es el momento del golpe de gracia.

Saito: Taiyo Sentai Sun Volcan,se les acusa de aliarse con los Zangyacks y causar terror en Colima y partes de Mexico.. los declaro...CULPABLES! FUEGO!

Mario: GAO HUSTLER ROD!

Guillermo:SUPER ARTE NINJA! BAILE DE LAS SOMBRAS!

Esto hace vencer a los Sun Volcan,y en vez de convertirse en tarjetas ya que fue arrestado por Saito,volvieron a su forma original,las 3 rangers keys,que ulforce toma rapido.

Guillermo:Volvamos al Galleon.

De nuevo en el Galleon

Veemon:Tomen,agumon,dracmon y coronamon,les doy una ranger key a cada uno.

Mario:Gracias por la ayuda guille,aunque seas un puto nos salvaste a mi a otamamon,sangloup,a Saito y a veemon

Saito:si guille,gracias,creo que tenemos que devolverte los Mobirate,fue una linda experiencia..

Mario:si pero saquemonos una foto todos,tu tambien Navi..

Entonces todos se sacan una foto,para recordar ese dia.

Saito y Mario bajan del galleon,saludando y viendo como se iban..

Mario,Saito y Digimons:ADIOOOOOOOS

Guillermo,en el timon:si los Zangyacks pueden usar keys..habra que apurar la busqueda..es mas..tengo que encargarme de esto con los Gokaigers..gracias por la ayuda,Mario,Saito..ahora tengo que reordenar todo para dedicarme a esto..

momento el Gouzyudrill por aca? y verde?que carajo?!

Gokai Silver Anonimo:Gokai Galleon aqui? pero guille-san no vino conmigo..seguire mi camino

Y asi con el Antiguo Elegido y Antiguo Ranger meditando que hacer y con esa sorpresa ..volviendo a buenos aires,termina este dia


	7. Capitulo 7: Otro Grupo Surge

Pasaron varios dia de la aventura en mexico,en la mañana antes de la cursada..en el gokai galleon

Agumon:guille,hace frio para estar arriba y despiertos antes de cursar

Dracmon:callate salame,si hay cursada hoy,ademas,tiene a la salida que hacer ese mugroso TP

Coronamon:si el grupo fuera de 7 personas..

Voz de Agunimon:che guille tenes todo,el termo y la bombilla porque ya veo que te matan..

Guillermo:si tengo todo,no quiero ser victima de la guillotina,uuuuuh el TP la p... bueno tengo que ver lo positivo..-observa que agumon va a decir algo-callate agumon! ya se que vas a decir.

Agumon: :okay:

Coronamon cae al piso de la risa,dracmon intenta estar serio,todos sabian a que se referia agumon y el porque guillermo lo reta.

Guillermo:hoy no tengo un Nico,para hablar con el comandante por si llega a pasar hoy..no son ni las 7:30,ni de casualidad estara despierto..

Suena el Mobirate

Voz de Agunimon:A eso llamo tener suerte.

Guillermo atiende

Guillermo:Hola?

Voz:esta es la forma de saludarme?

Guillermo,que entiende quien lo llama:buen dia señor! no sabia que esta despierto

Voz de Comandante:Mi dia empieza temprano,me extraña que no lo sepas,habiendo pasado varios años de que trabajamos en equipo.

Guillermo:cierto,bueno,comandante,ya que estoy,queria pedir autorizacion para armar el ultimo equipo antes de pasar a la etapa final de lo que hablamos.

Voz de Comandante:pero,no habia otro mas?

Guillermo:si,pero no tengo en mente nombres para ese equipo,pensa que ya para este me faltan nombres,para cuando deje ese lugar seran solo 4.

Voz del Comandante:coincido,por cierto,no tienes cursada hoy?

Guillermo:MIERDA LA CURSADA! entonces,no hay problema comandante que sea hoy?

Voz de Comandante:claro que no,igual tenes la ultima palabra,si ves que no es el momento,no lo hagas,ahora,ve a tu clase.

Guillermo:Si señor!

Baja apuradamente de lo mas alto del gokai galleon y llega a la computadora para ver la hora y el lugar donde estaban parados.

Guillermo:No estuvo mal la idea de dejar el galleon detenido en la plaza de facultad de medicina,regresen al xros manga de salames,Navi,vos no,maneja el galleon y sacalo de aca,antes de que se venga alguna cosa rara,y avisame cualquier cosa.

Los digimons regresan al aparato rojo y naranja,y entonces es ahi cuando guillermo baja a la plaza,y disimuladamente va al profesorado y a clase.

Luego de la cursada,se encuentra Guillermo con otros compañeros,ya que este trabajo practico no lo hace con su grupo habitual,sino con otros compañeros:Macarena Alvarez,Cristian Aquino,Alan Dragani,Luciano Rodas y Carla Zurrian,ellos no sabian que su compañero era un ranger..

Estaban realizando un trabajo practico de psicologia relajadamente..

Luciano:todavia falta para terminar.

Cristian:si,ah gente en un rato me voy

Macarena:tratemos de terminar antes de que el se vaya.

Guillermo:me parece buena idea.

Carla:¿chicos,comemos algo? tengo hambre.

Luciano:buee,vamos a comprar para comer..

Entonces los cinco salieron a comprar para comer,cuando estaban saliendo,entre risas,bromas y empujones,aparecen unos Grinders/Ugartz..

Cristian:que son esas cosas?

Guillermo:salgan todos de aca,yo me encargo

Luciano:te ayudo,vos solo no vas a poder.

Alan:mejor seamos 3,que dos o uno.

Guillermo,pensativo y luego en voz alta:esto es lo que busco..Dale lucho y alan,che cris llevate a las chicas lejos de aca.

Macarena y Carla:pero...

Cristian:vamos vamos chicas..

Entonces Cristian se va con Carla y Macarena,dejando a Luciano,a Guillermo y a Alan con los Grinders/Ugartz

Luciano:a repartir piñas se ha dicho.

Guillermo:si y patadas,muchas patadas.

Alan:si,ahora van a ver.

Se inicia el combate,en la cual,ambos luchando con fuerza y peleaban..

Luciano:que ganas de romper los huevos que tienen,como los frenamos?

Alan:no se me ocurre nada aun,como estaran los 3?

Luciano:se,las chicas estan con Cristian,preocupado?

Guillermo:confiemos en el.

Mientras tanto los otros 3

Macarena:no quiero estar aca escondida.

Carla:guille se preocupa por nosotras y nos dejo con Cris.

Cristian:relajense,sobre todo vos,maca.

Macarena:no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Dicho esto,Macarena se vuelve para donde estaban Luciano,Guillermo y Alan

Carla:vayamos tambien,no?

Cristian:si vamos.

Luego la siguen Carla y Cristian

Luciano,Guillermo y Alan siguen luchando,cuando ven llegar a Macarena,y mucho mas atras a Carla y Cristian.

Guillermo:Maca,porque volviste si te dijimos que no vengas?

Macarena:quiero ser util,no puedo estar escondida,sin hacer nada.

Luciano y Alan hacen la misma pregunta a lo otros dos,recibiendo una respuesta similar.

Guillermo:parece que llego la hora.

Luciano,Carla,Cristian,Macarena y Alan:Eh?

A diferencia de los Goseiger/Megaforce que recibieron la Ranger Key..les aparecieron los Henshin Cellular Go-Phone/Cell Shift Morpher para Guillermo,Luciano y Macarena;Henshin Brace Shift Changer/Rev Morpher para Alan y Transformation Grip Wing Trigger/Sky Morpher para Carla y Cristian.

Cristian:no puedo creer

Luciano:wow,que flashero

Macarena:que son estos celulares?

Carla:guille,esto significa que podemos nosotros...

Alan:esto se pone muy divertido

Guillermo:estos son uno de los ultimos morphers que existen..se animan a usarlos?

Macarena,Cristian,Luciano,Carla y Alan:Si me animo.

Guillermo:para transformarse tienen dos opciones de frase para transformarse:RPM EN ACCION o Change Soul, set! Let's Go On! ustedes eligen.

Luciano:me parece que vamos con el segundo,porque suena mejor que el otro.

Todos acienten con la cabeza.

Guillermo:Listos?

Todos:LISTOS! CHANGE SOUL SET! LET´S GO ON!

¡Mach a toda velocidad! GO-ON RED

¡Sin Duda, Correcto! GO-ON BLUE

¡Una Sonrisa Florece! GO-ON YELLOW

¡Impulso Dinámico! GO-ON BLACK

¡Rompiendo el Limite! GO-ON GOLD

¡Mundo Chispeante! GO-ON SILVER!

PRESSING DOWN THE ALLIES OF JUSTICE, ENGINE GO-ONGER! TAKE OFF!, GO-ON...WINGS

Esta batalla apenas inicia..


End file.
